


Préparations

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Lucid dreams, Pi Day, pre slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n’est pas souvent qu’Eames participe aux côtés les plus terre à terre des préparations, comme la conception du sédatif, par exemple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Préparations

**Author's Note:**

> Le 14 mars, c’est le jour de Pi (3/14), en l’honneur de ça j’ai donc fait quelques petits drabbles (un peu longs pour des drabbles), sur les geeks, les scientifiques, les nerds en tout genre…

Eames se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant les deux hommes discuter. Il n’avait pas beaucoup le temps d’être avec eux pendant sa préparation, alors pour ses quelques jours de congé, il restait dans les pattes d’Arthur. Il arriverait peut-être à lui déloger le balai qu’il avait fermement planté dans le cul.

Le britannique eut un sourire à cette pensée et jeta un oeil à son camarade, en grande conversation avec Youssouf qui alignait des tubes de liquides translucide sur la table devant lui.

“Le problème avec les rêves induits, en général, c’est la perte de la lucidité. En temps normal, pour les rêves lucides “naturels”, le passage d’une scène à l’autre, ou une période de faux réveil peut refaire passer d’un rêve lucide à un rêve classique, ça ne pose pas de problème… par contre dans le cas d’un rêve induit, outre le problème de l’efficacité de l’extraction, on peut se retrouver coincé, à cause de la sedation. Ça a vite été réglé en introduisant les totems, qui ne peuvent pas être reproduit par le subconscient du réveur.”

Instinctivement, Eames avait glissé la main dans sa poche et faisait passer le jeton de casino entre ses doigts. Plus lourd d’un côté que de l’autre, pour plus facilement glisser dans ses mains. A côté de lui, Arthur avait sorti le petit dé rouge et l’avait fait rouler sur la table avant de le récupérer d’une main experte. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du britannique. Youssouf de son côté passait du liquide d’un tube à un autre avec une pipette, et continuait ses histoires, sans vraiment se soucier si les deux hommes l’écoutaient ou pas.

“Dans le cas de l’Inception, il faut ajouter le problème des strates de rêves différentes. Le moindre soucis peut provoquer une réaction en chaine de réveil non préparés, ou à l’inverse faire tomber la personne dans un coma. La perte de lucidité dans ce genre de rêve est trois fois plus dangereuse… de mon côté, il faut que le sédatif induise un sommeil paradoxal le plus stable possible, sans tomber dans le sommeil profond…”

Arthur hochait la tête dans sa direction, et Eames continuait de jouer à son totem en regardant Arthur. Leur point-man était en train de remonter ses manches. Le faussaire fit retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds et se pencha un peu plus vers le chimiste.

“Bon, c’est pas tout ça Doc, mais si on passait aux choses marrantes? Quand est ce que j’ai droit de lui mettre des électrodes partout et de lui mettre des claques?”


End file.
